A Nice Trip To the Forest
by MacGateFan
Summary: Sheppard and Lorne's teams decide to check out the mainland on their new planet. Completely ignoring the continent with the large snake Rodney mentions, they visit the other one and find something even they didn't know about. Whump abound!


Title: Nice Trip To the Forest

Rating: PG

Author:MacGateFan

Notes: Written for karrikln1971, who wanted a fic with a whumped Sheppard and some guy named Major Lorne.

Disclaimers: Unfortunately, they don't belong to me.

* * *

John led his men towards a cliff to check out the view. So far their new home for Atlantis was a descent place despite the snake like creature Rodney had mention when they first arrived. And those things kept to the marshes on a whole continent to the north of the one they were on.

Evan Lorne came up beside him once they arrived. "Nice view."

"Yeah," John replied. He pointed down towards the beach. "Look at those waves. Perfect for surfing."

_"Sheppard, come in."_

"Go ahead, Ronon."

The teams had split up, for a little change, John said. He sent Rodney with Ronon and two men from Evan's team. He could tell that Ronon was not amused at being stuck with Rodney, which meant a beating was coming the next time they sparred.  
_"There's some nasty looking creature on this continent. It nearly took off McKay's head."_

John held in his laugh. Ronon didn't sound the least bit concerned. _"It makes a lion look like a domesticated cat!"_ Rodney exclaimed.

"Don't shout, Rodney," John replied with a wince. "I can hear you just fine. Let's meet back at the Jumper in 15."

_"Copy that,"_ Ronon said.

Before John could tell them to move out, a low guttural growl was heard behind them. "Um... What was that?" Laura asked.

"That would be Rodney's lion friend. I say we head back to the Jumper now. Teyla, Cadman, take point."

Just as they were about to head out, the creature came flying at John and Evan. John shoved his friend out of the way, crying out when the creature clawed him down the back and suddenly he felt as though he were flying. He realized in horror why.

He was falling.

"Colonel!" Evan exclaimed. In his attempt to save John, he slipped as well and was soon falling after the creature, which had its paws on John.

Teyla and Laura looked on helplessly. "Ronon, this is Teyla. We need you to get back to the Jumper and call for help! Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne fell down a ravine with one of those creatures!"

_"What??" _Rodney exclaimed.

"Just go!"

_"We're leaving now," _Ronon replied.

Evan's eyes blinked open and he found himself lying on top of the creature that attacked John. He realized in horror that his CO was under both of them. He just hoped for their sake, it was dead. Ignoring the pounding in his head, Evan used what strength he had left to push the animal off John.

He winced when he saw the claw marks on John's back. "That sucker has some sharp nails."

_"Major!" _Laura said over the radio. _"Are you two all right?"_

"We've seen better days."

_"Is Colonel Sheppard conscious?"_

"I'm afraid not. The creature landed on him and I landed on the creature. Oh wait, he's coming to." Evan placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Sir? Colonel?"

John moaned when his body protested at its movements. "I feel like a sumo wrestler and a jumper landed on me."

"Colonel."

John was having difficulty focusing on anything but the pain, but he noticed that whatever Evan was saying didn't make sense to him. Maybe it was because he smacked his head on the ground.

Sleep. Yeah, that sounded good.

John's eyes snapped opened when he heard Evans's voice shouting at him. Why couldn't the man understand that he wanted to sleep? Whatever the hell he was saying seemed urgent but John just couldn't make out the words.

He decided he would go ahead and fall asleep anyway. If it were really important, Evan would find a way to notify him of the situation. John closed his eyes and let the darkness surround him.

"Colonel!" Evan exclaimed again. He could see John's eyes opened a bit, but the man seemed confused and disoriented. Not that he could blame him. Evan was surprised the fall didn't kill John.

He was startled when he heard Dr. Keller in his ear. _"Major, how's Colonel Sheppard?"_

"Not good, Doc. Hitting the ground and having a lion-sized creature land on you followed by a Major-sized creature really didn't help. He was conscious for a few minutes but he was confused. Almost like he didn't know what I was saying and lost consciousness again after a few minutes."

Evan heard Dr. Keller take a deep breath. _"We're leaving Atlantis now. ETA should be about ten minutes."_

"Sir?" Evan asked uncertainly as he heard John moan quietly.

John's eyes blinked open and he again stared at Evan in confusion. The last thing he remembered was a car coming at him and horrible pain. He then remembered his passenger. "Mom!"

"Whoa there, Colonel," Evan said, keeping John from sitting up.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Where's my Mom? Is she all right?"

It was Evan's turn to be confused. "I'm sorry, Sir, she's not here."

John squeezed his eyes shut from the pain emanating through his body. "She can't be... dead."

"No, I didn't mean that! I meant she's just not here."

Evan was worried about the state his CO was in. John didn't even recognize him and he was asking about his Mom. Before Evan could say a word, he was getting up. He could see the tears in the man's eyes and right now he couldn't tell if it was because of the pain or the missing woman he was talking about.

"Sir! John! You shouldn't be up."

John's face became as white as a sheet and fell back to his knees, jarring his already beaten body. Evan helped guide him back to the ground. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You were attacked by that creature over there, Sir," he replied, pointing at the lifeless carcass.

"Don't remember that..." John said drifting off again.

"Crap," Evan muttered.

Rodney's worried voice suddenly filtered through._ "What's wrong?"_

"I think he has amnesia."

Rodney was quiet as Lorne's words were processed. He did not like the sound of that at all. It seemed like forever until Dr. Keller and her team arrived. Rodney watched with nervousness as they began to work on saving John's life. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Rodney," Teyla said, "I am certain Colonel Sheppard will be fine."

Ronon nodded. "But what's amnesia?"

"It's forgetfulness that can be caused by major trauma to the head," Rodney replied as Keller was lowered down the ravine.

The three were silent as the medical team did their work. Ronon began pacing after ten minutes and it was getting on Rodney's last nerve. He was about to yell at him to stop when Keller radioed them that they were getting ready to pull John up.

Ronon sprang into action, followed by the field medics. Teyla and Cadman remained with the Marines securing the area and Rodney was bouncing back and forth worriedly. "What is taking so long?" he muttered.

He immediately felt bad for wondering why they hadn't been rushing. When John appeared, all Rodney could see was blood and heavy bruising. They probably hadn't wanted to jar his body and he didn't blame them one bit.

Rodney kept glancing at his friend's still form as he was carried to the Jumper. Keller kept saying something about deep swelling in his brain and all Rodney could think about was how Elizabeth had the same problem before he sent the nanites in to repair the damage.

And Rodney definitely knew John's feelings on that!

* * *

Jennifer was writing in John's chart when he began to wake. "Colonel," she said, putting down the chart.

John blinked his eyes open, confusion written on his features. He stared at the woman next to him. The one who had called him 'Colonel'. She must not be in the military if she couldn't even tell that he was a captain.

It was then that John noticed his surroundings. Nothing seemed familiar to him at all. It certainly wasn't the last thing he remembered seeing. John closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

He could feel the woman's hand on his, telling him to relax. Opening his eyes again, John looked at her. "Who are you and where's my Mom?"

"Dr. Jennifer Keller, Colonel." The doctor hesitated. "I haven't seen your Mom."

"She was... she was in the car with me, Doc. Oh God, is she dead?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, not that I heard. Let me check, I'll be right back."

John had a sinking feeling he already knew the answer to his question. With a sigh, he wrapped the blankets tightly around him and turned onto his side. Silent tears fell as he drifted to sleep.

Evan had watched the scene unfold from his bed across the room. His friend Mark had amnesia once before. Mark eventually regained all his memories, but when he remembered his wife was dead after asking about her... well, Evan could tell Mark wished he never remembered at all.

Evan was so intently watching John that he could tell the man was having a nightmare. Ignoring the pain emanating from his cracked ribs, he rose from his bed and rushed to John's side.

John was almost thrashing about when Evan grabbed his hand and the major could only imagine the pain he was going to have when he woke up and realized he'd been moving broken bones and the like.

"Colonel... John, just relax. You're safe now. You're back in Atlantis."

He finally relaxed after a few minutes, and then blinked, looking up at Evan. "Lorne?"

"Sir?" Evan asked uncertainly.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

Evan let go. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" John asked, wincing in pain. "Oh, yeah. I remember the creature, the falling, hitting the ground, and then talking to you for bit. That's it though, why do you ask?"

Evan wasn't so sure he should say anything, but he knew that if their positions were reversed, he would want to know. He cleared his throat. "You, um, you woke up asking about your Mom. You kept saying you had just been in a car accident."

"I... Oh."

"You okay?"

John nodded slowly, shutting his eyes. "I'll be fine. That was a lifetime ago. Um, could you get Dr. Keller?"

"Yeah, be right back."

Once the pain meds Dr. Keller began to take effect, John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When Lorne told him how he reacted, he was a little shocked. He tried so hard to forget what happened to his Mother.

Don't get him wrong; John would never forget his Mother. He loved her dearly, which is why remembering that accident was something he tried so hard not to do.

John was about to drift off to sleep when he caught Lorne's eye. "How the hell did you get away with only two cracked ribs?"

"Just lucky, I guess. I have you to thank, though, since I landed on top of you."

"Yeah I can tell," John replied, eyes getting heavier. "I'd love to chat, but the meds are pulling me under."

Evan nodded. "Rest, Colonel, you deserve it."

John closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
